America's Dreams
by DomePimpDirk
Summary: America dreams. Sometimes not good ones.   What happens when England's love land on someone else? Can America take it back? USUK


''Japan, open wide''

''Teehee, Igirisu-san you are so nice''

"Not as nice as you''

''AAAH!'' The shout could almost be heard from two blocks away but it didn't wake up a certain sleeping Brit. The shout was from America. He hugs England. Tight. The tightest he could without waking him up or hurting him, whispering his name as he silently pulled him tighter ''Arthur ...''

''What?'' America's eyes shot open, he was about to go back to sleep but nooo! That just had to wake him up. Turning his face to the scowling man in front of him, he almost fell asleep completely. ''America, I'm speaking to you'' America still won't budge ''bloody hell America that hurts!'' America's eyes, once again, shot open. England's face turned a bright red that could send Spain's tomatoes crying off to bed. ''down here'' America looked downwards, staring at the 'redder-that-Spain's-tomatoes' red England (he looked cute though, mind you).

''Oops! Sorry iggy'' he kissed England's forehead as an apology which was obviously accepted.

''My name is not iggy!'' England returns the embrace, sinking his face to America's chest.

''How 'bout honey?''

~timepasses~

The sun rises, morning came. America yawns before grabbing Texas and putting them on. He turns to look at England who was still sleeping beside him, the bad thing was, he was on the floor.  
>''England!" America scrambled out of the bed and gently picked up the snoozing Brit off of the floor and into the soft bed. His head gently touched the pillow and his head fell loosely. '' I love you" he whispered in England's ear and easily walked out of the room.<p>

"America!" England grunted with half lidded eyes but that never failed to catch the America's attention ''make me some tea will ya"

"Sure"

~timepassesagain~

"So iggy! Do you ... stillhavefeelingforJapan?" America said with confidence though only mumbling the last part. He was leaning with one elbow while the other was gripping on the seat of the chair gazing at England sipping his tea while reading the morning's newspaper.

''Why would I? Git! Even so, I've got you" The Brit flushed bright red, his eyes trying to focus on the newspaper refusing to meet Alfred's eyes.

"Aw shucks iggy! You're too cute sometimes" There America's off again with his Hollywood, Oscar winning smile and his signature laugh.

"What made you come up with such a concept?"

"nothin' ..." America's goofy stares came beaming to England once more "by the way, iggy, isn't it time for you ta change your last name to Jones?" The cocky smile hits England bull's eye that sends him blushing. Again.

"Why would I do that, idiot? (England's thoughts: though I want to) This also affects Sealand, Wales, Scotland, Australia, New Zeal-"

"Yeah, yeah and your long list of brothers I know. It's just an idea y'know"

"Ah right, of course"

"Oh yeah, England!"

"Oh what is it no-" England suddenly feels confused, uncoordinated. America shoves 1.5 litres of alcohol down his throat.

"Sorry iggy" he whispers, softly. England's eyes droop, he can no longer feel his arms and legs. He's drunk, he is totally drunk!

His head droops downward, America's hand holding his head just to keep it in place.  
>"Oh hon hon hon hon hon! Looks like you made Angleterre pretty drunk, mon petit"<p>

"Amerika-san, good job now let us carry on from here"

Interval:  
>I don't even know what's going on in this story OTL I'll just let my imagination flow and hopefully I'll finish it.<br>England: You don't even know how to end it do you!  
>Me: Well sorry! It'll be better if you just stop being mean y'know<br>England: I heard that! –Strangles me-  
>Me: Ack! Help! I need a hero! –cough- -cough-<br>America: Did someone say a hero? Hahhaha!  
>England: oh sod off Alfred<br>America: okz –leaves the room-  
>Me: Wait! Where are you going? Traitor!<p>

~backtothestory~

"France, Japan are you sure he's gonna be ok? I think 1.5 litres is a bit too much. For him" Carrying England (the bridal carry) America shoved England into Japan's hands, it's just too risky to give him to France, the things France would do to England is countless but most of all disgusting.

"Amerika-san, why not give him to Furancu-san?" Poor Japan but seriously, England's not even that heavy.

"I don't know Japan, I don't trust France with England" He eyeballs France who seems to fake getting hurt "who knows what he'll do to him"

"It seems that you know me quite well"

"Damn right I know you! Now Japan, make sure France doesn't touch my England"

"Aw c'mon Amerique don't be that sad"

"Dude, I'm not that dumb, I know what you want to do to him"

"Hm … very smart …"

"Ha! I kne-"

"Wa! Pub- Pub- Pub and GO!  
>Fish and chips!<br>All those that I hate, a curse is sent your way  
>Ms. Fairy, Ms. Fairy!<br>Aha-ha-ha-haa~  
>Here I go again~!" All three men stared over to the drunken Brit, singing melodies while swinging his arms and legs around like some rebellious kid throwing a fit.<p>

"I think we should go now, sayonara Amerika-san" Japan was even more struggling with England dancing, it would have been more dangerous if he were to wake up and rebel to them not knowing what he's doing.

"Ok then Japan, France. Bye! America glared yet again at France "I warned you once France. Stay. Away. From. Arthur"

"Oui, oui monsieur, you have my word, I will not touch Angleterre"

"You better not frog!" All three nations gasped at the sight of the drunken Brit poking France on his chest. Hard. Hiccups running through every word and his accent made it even harder to understand "Wut? Wut're ya starrin' at ya bloody gits!"

"Dude?" America had a mixed expression between disgusted and charmed at the same time.

"Hm?" England seems to raise an (or was it multiple) eyebrow, staring and smirking at the American "hey baby, ya busy t'night? I've got somethin' I want ya ta see"

"ah, it seems like Igirisu-san is awake" Japan lied England down on the floor before making a couple of hand signs and saying something like 'feather illusion jutsu' or crap like that.  
>White, puffy smoke came out of England's body and England simply fell asleep again.<p>

"What do you want with England anyway?" America had his hands on his hips looking proudly.

"We have a mission to accomplish. We'll be off then, gomenasai Amerika-san"

"Sure, I'll be hittin' the hay sack after this anyway"

"Ok then, adieu" then they left.

"Finally" America let out a sigh "now off to bed"

~inJapansheadquarters~

"Hm? Japan you're back! I have the outfits you requested"

"Ah Hungary-san arigatou" Japan threw England to the couch beside him, sat and panted, gasping for breath.

"Such beautiful skin …" France gently brushed his knuckles at England's cheek.

"Furancu-san, I don't think you should do that"

"Why not?"

"Because I made a promise to Amerika-san to punch you real hard if you try to seduce Igirisu-san"  
>"when did he say that?"<p>

"The looks in his eyes when he stared at you" Japan replied plainly.

"Aw, really? America's such a good boyfriend" Hungary sprouted out from nowhere "now should we begin?"

"Of course, Hungary-san" A fierce look from Japan to France "Furancu-san did you get it?" Carefully, France took out a vile of pink liquid out of his pocket.

"I didn't even know l'Angleterre had this in his house"

"same here, it was just a hunch" Japan took the vile and examined it around the 'MADE IN CHINA' inscribed in the vile "Hm ..." he took a closer look "there seems to be small writing in this" Japan read the tiny inscription on the vile, it says;

Instant love potion, France do not touch or I will shove Sealand (the land) up your arse.  
>INSTRUCTIONS<br>Make the patient drink the potion and the...

"Furancu-san the rest is faded out"

"Well what should we do?" France turned to check the still sleeping, drunk Brit.

"One thing left to do, test it on Igirisu-san right away"

Just then, the trio huddled up around the sleeping, semi-unconscious Brit.  
>"Are all of you ready?" Japan looked around, ready to drop all the fluid in the vile to England's mouth "okay here we go".<p>

Eyes shooting open, England first takes his glances at Japan.  
>"J-Japan ..." England stares for a while before turning, showing a bit of blush.<p>

"ooh! I think I get the love potion now, oh hon hon hon hon hon"

"Oops! How do we reverse it?" Hungary panics, taking Japan by the shoulders and trying to shove him into a room but ending up England doing so but only hugging him.

"I love you Japan"

"I-Igirisu-san, you got it wrong. You love Amerika-san"

"No! I'm sure about my feelings"

Hungary and France looked at each other and nodded.  
>"Why, mon petit Angleterre, are you crying?"<p>

"Go die, frog!" Still holding Japan, England could only mumble. Japan was stunned. He couldn't move. He wanted to tell England the truth but he knows England. England would only deny it, be it right or wrong he sticks to what he believes in until you prove it to him.

"NIHON! THE HERO HAS COME! GI'ME BACK IGGY, I'M BORED!" America, as always, burst into the room giving the doors a large 'clack' while he was at it "IGGY! TIME TO GO HOME NOW!" America opened his eyes, following that was a gasp.

"Japan! Please accept my feelings I beg of you. I love you the most in this world and I always will"

"E-England? ..." America saw it, he saw it all. The random confession confused him and instinct told him to run away, dashing off to somewhere he doesn't know.

'I thought you loved me? You told me you love me and I love you back. What's going on? Why are you saying those words to him that is meant for me?' America stopped in one ally way to regain his breath "England, I still love you" he whispered silently.

~nihonHQ~

"A-Amerika-san!" Japan was able to take a glance at America only before he left. This was a disaster 'If only I thought before I acted things wouldn't be this way, if only I hadn't made England drink the potion this wouldn't have happened, if only- no. I couldn't think negative and continue on thinking what couldn't he have done, he has to make a move and make it right. "I-Igirisu-san I have to go" After pulling out of the tight hug Japan went on a computer and opened a program which tells where exactly America was. "Furancu-san, Hungary-san" With one snap the two assembled before Japan. He pointed to France where America was "Please find a way to bring him back as quickly as you can" Then he turned his gaze at Hungary "Hungary-san, please try to convince Igirisu-san that he is in love with Amerika-san, not me"

~infrance'sside~

"Amérique! Amérique!" France sighed. With his hands on his hips and walking slowly, still looking around for the blond American whose heart was fractured into tiny shards. "Amérique!" He called, and no respond or any replies yet again "mon dieu! Where could he be?" A few snivel strides "Hm? ... Hello Nantucket!" With a bright grin France approached the figure "Amérique! There you- le eek!" There he was, America, with one hand covering his eyes crouched so his knees hid his face and his free hand gripping the end of France's jacket. "Amérique ..." France's eyes turned looking full of pity "It's okay, Amérique. It's all our fault we-" He noticed America not listening. "Amérique. Trust me, we gave Angleterre a love potion and we didn't know what to do. We were stupid, we acted before we thought. We're sorry"

"Wow France, I've never heard you talk like this"

"So you believe me?"

"Heck no! Who would fall for that?"

"I don't know. You, maybe?"

"Dude?"

"Okay maybe I underestimated you a bit" POP. Idea "so do you believe me now?"

"Sure. As long as England stays with me then I'll come"

"Deal"

~hungary'sside~

"England?" Hungary poked her head through the side of the door. She saw England on the couch, soulless; he sat breathlessly though with mournful eyes. "England, I came here to talk to you" Luckily, England turned to look at Hungary, she's motherly to people who were sad and who needed help so instinct got to her and she felt pity "England dear, you have a misunderstanding, you don't like Japan, you like America. You've been together with him for two months now and you love him tenderly. Don't loose that relationship you have with him now. He loves you and you left him devastated" England eyed the ground, thinking about what he would say, he was confused  
>'Why would I like America? What happened to me? To us?'<p>

"England, you slipped-erm ... I mean we made you drink a love potion and this happened. Do you know how to reverse it? For the sake of America whose heart is now broken, please England?"

"I suppose so. If I really loved him then I'd like to restore order than have chaos" England mumbled. "Okay. What you do is ..."

~breaktimetobuildthetension~

"Okay. What you do is simply wait for a couple of days until the potion wears off"

"Ooh! But what do we do about America? How do we make him stay with you?"

"I'll just have to pretend ..."

"England you can't do that! Don't underestimate America, he'd notice!"

"I don't know then. I don't know what to do"

"How long until the potion wears off?"

"I don't know. About 3 days? Give me the vile" England commanded, snapping his fingers. Hungary returned a while later with the small bottle.

"The rest is faded out" she said.

"I'll try to read it then" England returned. He took the glass and examined it just as Japan did. He rubbed the faded area and his face grimaced "there was just some dust in it!" he yelled. The rest of the instructions said:

... First person the patient would look at, he would fall in love with. To reverse the spell, either wait for 5 days until the potion resides or show the patient who he/she truly loves and have them gaze into each others eyes, doing so causes the memory of them being together and forgetting what had happened if unlucky.

"So ... all I have to do is look at America straight in the eyes ..."

"Yes. Now we wait for France"

~backwithfranceandamerica~

"dépêchez-vous Amérique, before we're too late"

~minutesofwalkinglater~

After a moment, France and America were back to Japan's yaoi quarters.

"Just go in, don't be shy, you are the hero, non?" France and America burst through the doors, America's gaze scanning the room for a certain Brit with big eyebrows who he loves so much. He spots his target, staring at the ground when he looks up, shamrock green meeting aqua cerulean blue.

A shock inflicted England's whole body, his eyes widen for a moment, he remembers everything; their first date, their first kiss, the time they confessed to each other, everything.

"A-America ..." England walked over to America, refusing to cut his gaze from the American's eyes.

"England?" America extends his arm out to England and they collide into a tight embrace "I love you" America whispers in the older nation's ear.

"I'm sorry" England returned.

The two continue on their cuddle for moments then let's go.

"I love you" England buried his head on the curve in between America's jaw and shoulder. America cradles England, swaying side to side to calm him down.

"I'm never letting you go, never again" With a small peck on the forehead, America soothes England completely.

~meanwhile~

"Mission accomplished guys" Japan gave the two an agreeable hi-5.

END

Translations and other stuff:

Sayonara- bye (Japanese)

Gomenasai- I'm sorry (Japanese)

Arigatou- Thank you (Japanese)

mon petit- my little [one] (French)

NIHON- Japan (Japanese)

dépêchez-vous- Hurry up (French) –LOL thank you for my French book-

NIHON- I decided America saying that because it suits him in the Japanese dub of the anime

And you might already guess what Amerique, Igirisu, Angleterre and Amerika means.

My first fanfic so I don't know how to upload something but if there's a problem plz tell me so I could fix it and if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes I'm only in Intermediate and I'm kind of not born in an English speaking country plus English is my weakest subject so yeah.


End file.
